User talk:Gala0008
Would you help me with this? http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_tree_friends_Writer%27s_Questions_and_Answers I'll make it a directory of it soon if each category has more than 50 questions Well of course it's okay if you don't help me I can help you. Go to my talk page. RE I made an article actually, (with permission from Warren Graff himself!) I really want to arrange the questions that the fans asked to the writers in one article it's right here http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_tree_friends_Writer%27s_Questions_and_Answers well it's practically okay if you don't want to I can really do it by myself but it would take AGES I tells ya Midnight showers 07:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Iam just going to leave a message that some one is apperantly using my ip address to edit this wiki as well as others. So i really do not want to make this a large message chat back and forth so just block me or ignore my contributes.-- 21:53, 2 May 2009 (UTC) "Flocked Up" IS a real episode. Hey Gala, I noticed you changed back my addition to the episode list. It IS a real episode; Kenn Navarro posted it himself. I'm reverting the episode back. Here's the link to where I got my information: http://social.happytreefriends.com/profiles/blogs/moles-sneak-peek-all-flocked Thanks! Discobearfever123 19:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) It's Ok It's okay, I understand how hard it must be to sort the facts from the fiction. I also work on the Tamagotchi Wiki (yep, I'm immature :D) and I'm currently cleaning up n00b spam from the articles. Just keep on keeping this place great! Discobearfever123 22:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I know what i'm doing! --MechaRain22 16:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC)OK, Gala0008. I have a long arm (claw) and know all manner of Fan art. If you think that you can see anything, I can double as a extra set of eyes to see things that can make reason of what you missed. Why can't I log in!? It's impossible. When I try to create a new account, the computer says I can't create one. Any help here guys? I'm not sure what the problem is. You might want to try creating an account from a different computer and then just log on to your account from your regular computer. That's all I can suggest right now. (Gala0008 18:57, 10 June 2009 (UTC)) Hey. Its Lifty. Sorry I cursed. I have anger control problems. Hey. Its Lifty. I'm literally the ONLY kid in my school who watches HTF. I'm Protective of it!(I know you didn't write the sicko comment.) Hi! I made a couple of changes to Lifty and Shifty's Bio I put some new info on Lifty and Shifty's bio page concerning the characters age. It said that were both 28 on there offical account on MySpace. Is it ok that I had made that change? If not, let me know. Thank you. -- 21:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) my article why did u delete my article? Deesejaiman 15:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) (the guy who made the Toothy's Eye Popping Out article)